


Run

by Yuni30



Series: Nymph Hugs [24]
Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Big brother Swaine, Gen, Journey, Points of View, Responsibility, Run, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuni30/pseuds/Yuni30
Summary: A poem summarizing the thief's point of view throughout the journey.





	Run

 

Run.

Run from your family and your homeland young prince.

Run-

From the reality they failed to convince.

Run.

And let your feet stamp the earth.

Join pirates and let your dreams fly free with great mirth.

Run,

Through the streets as you take freely, your smile so smug.

Run!

Run in fear, for you've crossed every villain and thug.

Run-

As your heart races and aches.

It reminds you that you do not know the true stakes.

Run-

For your father is dead.

Run,

Far from the reality- too strong for your head.

Run-

Now that the nightmare's awoken.

Your heart still beats, though it's broken.

Run.

Run with an item in your hands.

Run-

Aimlessly for you've forgotten grander plans.

Run.

Though it is far too late, you feel you must not be spotted.

Nothing- no one- can halt the deeds you have plotted.

Run!

Far from the demons in your skull.

Run-

From the dark clouds that threaten your consciousness to lull!

Run,

Before you fall into the abyss for which you once bled.

Lest let strangers fight the beast in your stead.

Run!

With newfound vigor and hope.

Run,

So, you may teach your new companions the ropes

Run.

Run so they may live to fight another day.

Or face danger for them- by their side you must stay.

Run-

Run headlong into every fray to protect those few.

Run,

To guard the ones who have saved you.

Run!

To save your brother and your kingdom.

To be redeemed as your father's first-born son.

Run…

From the death that spawned all that anger and sadness.

Run…

From those emotions you thought long passed.

Run-

To avenge your family and your home.

So, they may not save the world on their own.

Run,

So, they may collect all the pieces

Run!

Go quickly so that life never ceases!

Run-

To your fate now that it is all complete.

Or, when the time comes, will you lay down in defeat?

Run-

And fight for backing down is not your way.

Run,

And face what come may.

Run,

As you face one foe before humanity's true threat,

But even as you press on, you're filled with ominous dread.

Run,

To your friend who now lay limp on the ground.

Run-

After you pick him up, your terrified heart beginning to pound.

Run!

Move fast through the poisonous swamp, friends following and one on your back.

Be on guard as you realize the security you now lack.

Run,

From the beasts that loom.

Run,

For this predicament may spell the world's doom.

Run.

Should you do so? Since you've no way to mend?

After the damage you have caused… Is this really the end?


End file.
